Dave the Monkey
"DAVE! DAVE! DAAAAVE!" - Dave, saying his name Dave is a monkey. He can be quite annoying, because most of the time he says, "DAVE!". He lives in Bananaland with his best friend, Peter the Rabbit. Dave the Monkey - The Search for the Golden Banana Dave appears in a video game for the first time in Dave the Monkey - The Search for the Golden Banana. The Monkey King tells Dave that the Golden Banana has been stolen and that Dave is the only one that can find it. Dave says, "REAAAAALY? DAVE!" and runs off. Dave the Monkey - Introducing Peter the Rabbit! Dave's best friend, Peter, debuts in Dave the Monkey - Introducing Peter the Rabbit! While trying to save the Monkey King, who was kidnapped, Dave finds a poor little rabbit, who has lost his home. Dave tells him that the Monkey King was kidnapped and that Peter needs to help him to save the Monkey King. Peter is excited and tells him that he's always wanted to go on an adventure. When the game ends, Peter decides that he wants to stay in Bananaland with Dave. Dave the Monkey - Kidnapped! In this game, Dave himself is kidnapped! The player needs to play as Peter to save him. Super Dave Racing In this Mario Kart themed game, Dave and friends race in the karts and compete to get first place! Dave! Dave the Monkey - Davelady In this game, Dave's girlfriend, Davelady, debuts. When they meet, Dave says, "Dave!" and Davelady says, "DaveLADY!". They fall in love but then Davelady is kidnapped! Dave and Peter must save her! Paper Dave Based on Paper Mario, it's Paper Dave! One day, Dave and friends find a drink called PaperFizz and they drink it. But they were being dumb, because on the label it says, "Turns you into paper!" The next day, when Dave woke up, he found out that he had turned into paper! His friends had too! Then Dave found the cure - UnPaperFizz! But then Evad the Monkey, the villian of the Dave the Monkey series, stole the cure! Dave must defeat Evad to get back the cure, so he and his friends can turn back to normal! Super Dave Wii For the Wii. Same gameplay as New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Super Dave RPG An upcoming Dave the Monkey RPG. Evad the Monkey - Destory Dave! In this game, you play as Evad and try to destory Dave, even though in the end you don't get to destory him. Dave for DS Dave for DS is Dave's first game for the DS! In this game, Dave is trying to find his missing DS. Dave the Monkey - 3D! Dave's first 3DS game. Marvel at the amazing 3D graphics! Gasp at the new, amazing items! Dave at Dave's all new apperance! Dave the Monkey - 4 in 1! This Wii game has four Dave the Monkey games on one disc! The four games are Dave the Monkey - The Search for the Golden Banana, Dave the Monkey - Introducing Peter the Rabbit!, Dave the Monkey - Kidnapped! and Dave the Monkey - Davelady. Enjoy four classic games on one disc. BABY Dave the Monkey In this game, Evad turns Dave and friends into BABIES! The babies must defeat Evad so they can turn back into adults! Dave the Monkey - Meet the Mario Bros! In this game, Dave and friends meet Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Wario and Waluigi, who have accidently travelled to Bananaland with a mysterious portal. However, Bowser has came too, and he and Evad team up to destory Dave and Mario! Dave the Monkey - Lego! Do you love Lego? Do you love Dave too? Then you'll LOVE this game! Out of a toybox, Lego bricks come to life and start transforming into Lego versions of Dave the Monkey characters. Dave the Monkey - Another Monkey In this game, Dave meets Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong and they team up to destroy King K. Rool and Evad! Super Smash Bros - Princesses, Plumbers and DAVE Dave appears for the first time in the Super Smash Bros series in Super Smash Bros - Princesses, Plumbers and DAVE. His powers are DAVE! (press A to use DAVE! Dave will shout DAVE! and since it is so loud people's damage will increase), Rabbit Throw (Press B and Dave will throw Peter the Rabbit at someone to attack them), and his final smash is SUPER DAVE (Grab a Smash Ball, shake the controllers and Dave will perform SUPER DAVE, where he shouts DAVE! until someone falls off the stage) Dave the Monkey (and Peter the Rabbit) Dave the Monkey (and Peter the Rabbit) is a TV Show starring Dave and friends. The show had ten episodes in one season and they had four seasons so they produced forty episodes for the show. It started in 2009 and ended in 2010. Dave the Monkey's Advice Dave the Monkey's Advice is Dave's 2nd TV Show, the sequel to Dave the Monkey (and Peter the Rabbit). In this show, Dave the Monkey gives children advice, such as, "Don't go off with strangers" and "Don't be a bully". The Gaming Arcade The Gaming Arcade is a TV Show that showed cartoons. It aired every Saturday and Sunday and had four cartoons every episode. The cartoons were about: Dave the Monkey series Mario series Tooty series Super Smash Bros series In total there were 30 episodes which meant there were 120 cartoons shown. Dave the Monkey Adventure Figures The Dave the Monkey series was so popular that they released Adventure Figures! The figures were: Dave the Monkey Dave the Monkey (Banana Suit) Peter the Rabbit Peter the Rabbit (Wing Suit) Davelady Davelady (Bomb Suit) Evad Monkey King Trivia You can get a special Dave the Monkey ANIMAL system FREE if you get the new game Dave the Monkey - NEW Dave Racing Davelady could have been called Davegirl. Category:Characters